Worthy of Her
by monkey-fairy
Summary: PG for swearing Sano wants KenKao to get together, what happens after he gives Kenshin a talk? Will Kenshin finally confess his love to Kaoru? What will Kaoru say? R and R! 4th chapter added!sry took so long...
1. Sano's talk

An: I thought of this when it was a stormy night and my hamster had died.I cried all day and I thought of Kenshin. He always does say that he is not worthy of Kaoru, right???? Well he cheered me up by thinking of Sano getting pissed off at Kenshin for making Kaoru suffer. Well, lets get on with the story!!! * Cries for dead hamster *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any of the other characters; though I do wish that I owned Kenshin! I love my laundry man!  
  
Worthy of Her  
  
It was a quiet day at the Kamiya Dojo. Everything was normal and Sano hated it! He was there every single day and he thought that since Enishi's attack at least something would change!  
' Everything is too damn normal! The only thing that is changing is Yahiko getting better at swordsmanship! Missy still can't cook, the fox is still flirting with Kenshin to make Missy jealous, and stupid Kenshin is still not making a move on Missy! He is still acting the same! You would have thought, that after we all thought that Missy had died he would at least admit his love to her!!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill him if he doesn't soon!!! '  
Sano was going nuts! He couldn't stand watching Kaoru suffer. He knew that each day a part of her died because she had no one to love. Sano knew that Kenshin and Kaoru both loved eachother, but they were to shy to admit it! He had to talk some sense into Kenshin. Since Kenshin wasn't getting younger at all!  
" Hey Kenshin!" " Yes Sano?" Kenshin looked up from the laundry using his confused look.  
" This afternoon can you come take a walk with me? I need to talk to you about something." Sano had an annoyance in his voice while talking to him.  
" Ya sure, let me just finish the laundry first." "Ok, but make it quick!" ' Damn! This is going to take all day!'  
~15 minutes later~  
" Alright Sano, I'm ready." ' Ok, maybe it didn't take that long. *_*' " Alright! Let's go then!"  
They walked in silence till they reached the forest, then Sano started to speak.  
" Kenshin, I wanted to talk to you about Missy. Why the hell aren't you asking for her love!" "Orororororororo!"  
" Don't give me that orororo stuff! Come on! You know what I am talking about! Now answer me!" " I am not worthy of her! She deserves someone better, someone who's hands haven't been stained by the blood of men! Someone that is younger than me! Someone that can love her fully. I cause her so much danger! I have already caused her so much by Enishi! There is no way that she can love a man like me!"  
" Kenshin! That's a load of bull! Do you know that every day she's dying!" " What?"  
" Yes Kenshin, she is, because everyday she gets weaker because she thinks that no one loves her! Most women her age, if not all, have gotten married, or have had children! Age doesn't matter to her! She only will and forever will love you!  
Has she told you to leave because of all the danger you have brought her? No! When you left that night for Kyoto, do you know how much that suffered her? She didn't eat! She didn't sleep! All she did was cry! Tae made her eat and then Kaoru she went looking for you!"  
Kenshin was in shock of how stern Sano was and that possibly that Kaoru could love him.  
Sano continued, " Dammit Kenshin! She didn't give a damn about Enishi! All she cared was for you! She was there for you! She wanted to wipe away your tears, she wanted to throw away your fears!  
She loves you with all her heart! But will you cure her by saying that you love her back? You're the only one you can put her heart back together! But will you do it? Do you love her back?"  
Kenshin had never heard this side of Sano before! He was actually scared of him. But Kaoru, he thought that he would be protecting her by not saying that he loved her, but he was actually hurting her. He never knew.  
"I do love her Sano, I do with all my heart! I never meant to actually hurt her." Kenshin felt good letting it all out.  
Sano was pissed from the conversation. " Then tell her already!" "Ok, I will, I will tonight."  
" Missy is going to be a happy girl. Sorry for being so rough on you but I needed to get the message through your thick head." Sano gave him a nugie (sp?) and they both laughed and walked back to the dojo.  
What Kenshin was most worried about was how to tell Kaoru that he loved her. After dinner tonight, he thought, he will tell her.  
  
AN: So, what do ya think? The second chapter ends the story so I would like some reviews please! Please click the button on the bottom there when you are done reading! With a cherry on top? If you don't review, well, then I will have to send my killer friends to you ; I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on my other story.. like 1..lol..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx!!! I love all that reviews!! And I love all that read my story! Bye!!!! 


	2. Kenshin's confession

An: Hey everyone!!! Sorry if the first chapter was so short!!! It seemed longer when I typed it! This chapter will be good * guaranteed* I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Of course Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, but I do wish that all the bishis' were!!! Like, Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Yahiko, Hiko, and of course Saitoh.If I knew Saitoh then I would love to say to him " You a** h***!!!!" Though I do love him!!! For all you Saitoh fans don't worry I love him but he is such an ass sometimes. you do have to admit.* cough * anyway.  
  
Worthy of Her  
  
Kenshin had now promised Sano that he would that night tell Kaoru that he loved her. He wondered how though, how could he tell her.  
  
' How can I tell her that I love her? I love her so much but, how can I tell her? I know! I'll take her to the river where I said good-bye to her and I will let it all out! It's perfect! Now where is the laundry.'  
  
Kenshin had decided till dinner he would do the laundry, it always does relax him.  
Sano was excited! He couldn't wait for Missy to come back as a happy girl as she should be. ' Finally! Missy to me is like a little sister. All I want for her is to be happy. I'll kick Kenshin's ass if he screws this up.'  
  
Megumi had shown up when Kenshin and Sano were back. She had seen through Sano and knew that he wanted Kaoru and Kenshin to get together.  
" So, how'd you get through Kenshin that Kaoru is the one for him? Did it work?"  
Before Sano answered, Kaoru was coming around the corner when she heard Megumi's question. She stopped and tried to listen.  
" Fox! I didn't know that you were here. Well I did talk to him and he will tell her tonight or sometime today. I said that if he didn't I'd kick his ass."  
Kaoru was happy yet, destroyed. Kaoru thought that the whole thing was a bet between Kenshin and Sano. Her heart was broken.  
  
' What!? Kenshin will tell me that he loves me just because he doesn't want Sano to kick his ass? How could Kenshin do this to me! Men! They are all jerks!'  
  
Kaoru started running, as fast as she could, tears running down her fast. " What? Dammit! Missy heard our conversation! But why is she mad or sad! Oh no! We have to go after her.Missy! COME BACK!!!!"  
Sano and Megumi started to run after her when Kenshin appeared. " Kaoru-dono? What's wrong?"  
Kaoru stopped running and stared Kenshin in the eye. " You think this is funny? Making a bet like this? Pretending that you love me? Well it's not! You don't treat someone like this! How could you! I thought that maybe you did love me, but turns out that I was wrong! Good- bye Kenshin!"  
Megumi stopped Sano from running after Kaoru when Kaoru took off running out the gate and towards the forest. " She and Kenshin had to figure this one out." " Kaoru-dono? Kaoru come back!! It's not this way!! I do! I really do love you!" Kaoru didn't hear him and kept on running. Her tears mark a trail on the ground. Kenshin started after her. He didn't understand.  
' What the hell? Kaoru.don't you see that I do love you with all of my heart?' Kenshin had never seen Kaoru run so fast! And the fact that she was wearing a kimono! He tried to keep up but soon lost track of her. She had gone into the forest, that he knew for sure. Since there was so many trees she could be hiding anywhere from his sight.  
" Kaoru! Kaoru! Where are you? If you can hear me please, please come out! I beg you!" Kenshin heard a shuffle of leaves, she was hiding from him.  
' Yes! She is here.even if I can't see her, she can hear me!' " Kaoru, I know that you are there so I will just talk and explain and you can listen." ' Here I go.'  
  
" Kaoru, I did not make a bet with Sano, you misunderstood. I would never ever do that to you. You are too important to me to hurt your feelings, trust me. Sano did talk to me today and asked me why I have never told you that I loved you? I was afraid. For the first time I was afraid.  
See, I was scared that you might reject me because I cause you danger, or I am just too damn old and you wanted someone younger. But the truth is,.ok.I can do this." Kenshin took a deep breathe. " I have a confession. I do love you with all my heart! You are the sun and I can't live without you! Since the first time I saw you I knew that in the future something would happen between us. When you look at me, I melt and I freeze. Your eyes surround me with happiness and I forget my past. I love you Kaoru! I love you!"  
Kenshin felt so relived that he said that. A big, no, a huge burden came off of his mind. All he was afraid of was Kaoru's answer.  
Kaoru then stepped from the tree she was hiding behind and walked toward Kenshin. She spoke.  
" Is this true Kenshin? Do you really love me like you say? Am I really the sun and you can't live without me?"  
"Yes, it's all true. Words can't express how much I love you." A smile appeared on Kaoru's face; tears appeared from her eyes.  
" Well, if I am the sun, then you are the moon, because I can't live without you either! I love you too Kenshin!" Kaoru threw her arms around Kenshin neck and started sobbing into his neck. Kenshin returned the hug by putting his hands around her waist.  
The hug lasted for a couple minutes when Kenshin knew that sunset was coming. He never wanted to let go of her fragile body, but he did.  
" I have something to show you, follow me." Kaoru looked up at him confused and then he took her hand and led her through the forest to what seemed like a hill. They walked up and Kaoru gasped at what she saw.  
Kenshin led her to see the sunset on a hill, but it was the most beautiful sunset that Kaoru had ever seen. The rays of the sun slowly disappearing. Kenshin and Kaoru sat down on the grass and watched in silence, Kenshin's arms around her shoulders while she leaned on his chest. Once they were one their way back to the dojo.Kaoru had been thinking.  
" Hey Kenshin, why did Sano say that he would kick your ass if you didn't tell me that you loved me?"  
Kenshin was shocked that Kaoru actually sweared and the fact that Sano said that.  
" He would have done a lot more than that if I never told you that I loved you. He just wanted you and I happy. Oh, so that's why you thought it was a bet?"  
" Yes." " Kaoru! You should have known that I would get beat up by Sano than to hurt your feelings!" Kenshin started laughing.  
" Hey! This isn't a laughing matter!" She too started laughing. She then stopped walking and stared up at Kenshin's eyes, he looked into hers. Kenshin badly wanted to kiss her.  
" So, how should we surprise everyone that we confessed our love? I kind of want to surprise them then to tell them. maybe."  
Kenshin was cut off by Kaoru's lips on his. He was surprised but he loved Kaoru's taste. (AN: For a guy who hasn't been kissed in, like, 10 years, you'd think that he would want to freshen up on the taste of a woman!) The kiss got deeper and deeper and was very passionate. Kenshin and Kaoru never wanted it to end but soon they did have to breathe. (Another AN: Just to let you know, I have never been kissed on the lips before so I don't know how it is like or how I knew this info on a kiss. I haven't even been kissed on the cheek before!!!) " Wow, Kaoru, I didn't know that you knew how to kiss so well." " Well, I just went with you, it was a great first kiss." Kaoru started giggling.  
" As I was saying, we could surprise everyone that we love each other with a kiss. It will be a shock to them."  
" Great idea! Plus I want to kiss you some more." " Being brave huh?"  
"Ya, since I am here with. I am never scared when you are by my side, and if they say that it was a stupid surprise, I can blame it on you." "Great, but I'll do anything for you." They were again in a lip lock for minutes when they both started laughing in the middle! They both were laughing on how they were kissing with their eyes open and they were so happy to be in love. When they were close to the dojo Kenshin whispered his plan into Kaoru's ear.  
" Ok, when we are close to the gate you look and make sure that everyone is close to the gate but can't see it. When that has happened you scream and everyone will come to the gate and find us kissing. Is that a good plan to you?'  
" A wonderful plan darling. I'll go look by the gate." Kaoru looked and then nodded her head. She walked back to where Kenshin was standing and screamed so everyone could hear. They heard a shuffling of feet then Kenshin took Kaoru into his arms and kissed her very deep.  
They stopped their kiss and looked toward the gate and everyone was in shock! Their eyes were wide and their mouths dropped open as far as they could go. Sano and Megumi were in awe and so was Yahiko!  
Sano was pissed, " Hey! You guys should have told us that you two confessed your love instead of surprising us! I bet you guys did that on purpose!"  
Megumi and Yahiko started laughing and laughing and then Sano started laughing and then the couple started laughing. (AN: I think everyone was high on sugar.)  
AN: The next chapter will be big!! Be sure to read it!!!I just drew Inuyasha wearing pajamas with paw prints on them!! I am so proud of my self!! Bye!!! *_^ 


	3. Will she say yes?

AN: I'm back!!! Did you like the other 2 chappies??? I hope you did.anyway.I hope you like this one!!! I also have a challenge for you at the end of the chapter.so go ahead.read it already!  
  
Disclaimer: of course..once again Keni is not mine!!!!  
  
Worthy of Her  
Chapter 3  
  
~Later~ (Read chapter 2 for more info on how ken confessed to Kaoru)  
  
Everyone had dinner and was going to bed. They had talked about what happened in the forest and the shock of Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko finding them kissing. It was an evening that was full of happiness. Kenshin and Kaoru had been kissing a lot that night after dinner. It was very late and everyone was asleep. Kenshin had been thinking in the dojo as he does basically every night. He was walking back to his room and stopped by Kaoru's room and looked in and gasped at what he saw. She wasn't there! Kenshin started panicking and started running towards outside when he sighed in relief. She was sitting there on the edge of the dojo staring at the stars. Her hair flowing down her back while she leaned on her elbows. Her yukata was open just a bit too much for Kenshin's comfort. " Kaoru? What are you doing up? It's very late." Kaoru sat up at looked at Kenshin before he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. " I couldn't sleep. Sitting here relaxes me. My father used to sit here with me and wrap his arms around me, just like you are doing, and I would always get tired." " Do you miss your father Kaoru?" " Yes, very much." A tear started forming in her eyes. Kenshin noticed and kissed her lightly and sweet on the lips.  
" I'm sure he was a great man." " He was." Kaoru couldn't hold it anymore and hugged Kenshin very tightly and started crying into his chest. He held her and rocked back and forth. Kenshin couldn't believe how strong she was, holding in the death of her father. He knew that she needed to let it all out.  
" Don't worry anymore, I am sure that he would be very proud of you now. And I am here to protect you."  
" Thank you Kenshin." Kenshin nodded and kissed her soft and sweet. While Kenshin had been thinking in the dojo, he had been thinking of proposing to Kaoru. He wanted to be by her side forever. He had been thinking of it since the end of Shishio. He had even gotten the ring. All he needed was the right moment.  
Tonight was the right moment. " Kaoru, I'll be right back, I have to go the bathroom."  
"Oh.ok."  
Kenshin instead of going to the outhouse he went to his room and into the closet to get the ring.  
He returned to Kaoru and put the box in his sleeve. " I'm back." He sat down again and hugged Kaoru, kissing her forehead. Kaoru laid her head against his chest and they both stared up at the stars, when Kenshin made his propose.  
" Kaoru, I have something to ask you." He got up from his position and kneeled in front of Kaoru. " I love you and I could never live without you and I want to be by your side forever and ever. I want to eat with you, sleep with you, and even bathe with you. I need you more than anything in the world. Kamiya Kaoru, it would be a great honor to me if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"  
Kaoru eyes were wide and her heart was beating very fast. Kenshin stood up and stared into her eyes. Kaoru put on a smile and decided to trick the rurouni.  
" Well, Kenshin, I kind of have to think about it." Kenshin was torn into pieces.  
" How long will that take?" Kaoru grinned. " About 5 seconds, 5,4,3,2,1! Yes!!!! Of course I would! How can I say no!?" Kaoru jumped into Kenshin's arms and they kissed and kissed. Kenshin twirled her around as he held her like a doll. They both laughed and had smiles on their faces.  
Kenshin finally put her down and brought out the ring and put it on her ring finger. Kaoru looked at the ring and Kenshin gave her a long, hard, passionate kiss.  
Little did they know that Sano and Yahiko were watching them the whole time because all the laughter woke them up.  
Yahiko couldn't stand all the kissing. " Ahem."  
The two love birds froze in their kiss and finally broke their heads away from each other and looked toward the 'ahem', but still had their arms around each other.  
" Yahiko? Sano? What are you two doing up?" They said together. Sano answered, " Well, we both woke up when we heard a lot of laughing and talking. We came out to see who it was and we see you two. Kenshin twirling around and then getting all mushy. But I do have to say that I am happy that you two are happy."  
Yahiko noticed the ring on Kaoru's finger when they both came out of their hug.  
" So busu, are you finally going to get married?" " Yep, I am! So you'll probably be seeing a lot of mushy stuff in the future! Muahahahahaha!"  
Sano also heard this and got scared with Yahiko, they both started running down the dojo to their rooms yelling.  
Kenshin and Kaoru giggled then looked at each other in the eyes. " Kaoru, I love you so much."  
" I love you too my laundry man." Kenshin laughed at himself being called a laundry man. He then leaned his head down and kissed her once more for the night.  
" Kenshin?" Kaoru asked stopping the kiss. " Hmmmm?"  
" Can we go to bed now?" " Can I sleep in your arms if we go to bed now?" Kenshin liked being able to talk and not be shy about it.  
" Yes Kenshin, you can. But if you pull a move you are seeping in your own room till we get married! Got that?"  
" Yes Kaoru, I jus want to sleep by your side. But after the wedding," Kenshin's voice got a very deep and sexy tone as he whispered into her ear, " I'll be pulling every trick in the book."  
Kaoru laughed and playfully hit him in the arm. They finally walked into Kaoru's room and when they both were nice and comfy Kenshin had to ask, " Kaoru?"  
" Yes?" " How are we going to tell everyone else that we are getting married?" " Kenshin?" "Yes?" " Shut up and go to sleep."  
  
AN: Yay!!!!!!!!!I finally finished!!!!!! But I do have a challenge for all you people! If you can guess how old I am .I'll give you a cookie! Well, sort of, if I get enough reviews I'll write Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding. Do you want that? Review then! And whoever guesses closest to my age will be in the thank you's for the wedding chapter.but that's only if you review!! Thanx for reading!! 


	4. wedding planer Tae

AN: Turns out that everyone did want the wedding so I am here to give it you!!!  
Thank you for reviewing!!! * Puts out trays of cookies * Yukira Misaki: Yes, you can have your cookie!!! Thanks for the great review!! I loved it!  
  
Prplpenguin56: go ahead, grab a cookie..well I did spread it out on Mic. Word but FF.net scrunched it all together..sry 'bout that!! Thanx for great review!!^_^  
  
Ari and Kat: how did you do that!!!!!!!omg!!! You can definatly have a cookie!! You guessed right!! * Looks around at ff.net patrols * but don't tell ff.net that!!! Thanx for the review!!!!!!!! I should have added a fight that have Kenshin and Sano with no shirts and they have lots of scratches to make them sexy.good idea with the no shirts.hmmmmm * thinks of next story *  
  
Worthy of Her  
Chapter 4  
  
For the last few weeks it had been very peaceful at the Kamiya Dojo. Though everything was starting to stir the peace when Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding was coming up. They had 3 days! Kaoru was more excited than anybody was.  
  
" Yes!!! Only three more daaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyssssssss!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!! Then I'll be Mrs. Kaoru Himura!!!! Oh ya!!!"  
  
Kaoru started dancing around the dojo instead of practicing. She was alone so she had decided to practice her kendo, till the wedding came up and she jumping up and down, running while dancing, anything she thought of.  
  
"Woooo wooooooo! Go me! I rock! Getting married! Hahahahahaha!!!!" She twirled her arms around in circles. Kaoru couldn't have been happier.  
Meanwhile~ " Kaoru! I'm home and I got the tofu, that I did! Kaoru?" " Where the heck is she?" Kenshin started searching the house and everywhere he could think of. ' What if she's gone? Did she meet another man? She doesn't love me? Oh no!' (You know Kenshin, always overreacting.) Kenshin ran up to the dojo to find a dancing Kaoru and apparently yelling cheers on how she was getting married. " Orororo!! Kaoru? Oh well.might as well join her. At least I know she doesn't love another man." Kenshin ran up to Kaoru swung her up into his arms and twirled her around. Kaoru immediately stopped and looked at him.  
  
" Kenshin? How long were you standing there watching me? Did you get the tofu?" Kenshin stopped but still held Kaoru. "Kaoru! Come on lighten up! We are getting married soon, lets just have some fun before everyone comes and we have to get super ready."  
  
Kaoru started laughing. " I should stop! I am beginning to sound like you!" She giggled and before Kenshin began to say his 'oro' she kissed him. Kenshin stopped the kiss. " Kenshin!? Why'd you stop?" Kaoru had a worried look and an angry look. " I wasn't in the mood! And I never got to say oro!" He set Kaoru down on her feet. " Kenshin! You idiot! You're a guy! You're supposed to always be in the mood." She put her arms around his neck and stared into his violet eyes. " Now Kenshin, since now you must be ready, kiss me." She puckered her lips ready for it.  
  
" I don't know, now I'm not in the mood, maybe later. I have to cook the tofu and do the laundry." Kenshin started to walk away. He could sense steam coming out of Kaoru's head. " Kenshin.whatever your middle name is.Himura!!!! You get your scrawny ass back here and kiss me!!!" Kaoru ran up to her finance and was about to jump on his back when he moved to the side, Kaoru almost fell but caught herself. " Sorry love, but we have so much work to do in so little time. You do know that we have 3 days, all we have done is where the wedding is going to be, here, and the fact that that's all we know! We have no time for stuff like this." " Kenshin? It was you who said lighten up! Now you need to lighten up. Please? Just a little kiss?" Kaoru gave Kenshin the puppy eyes. " Oro! You have to catch me first! Start running Kaoru!" Kenshin started to run away to find somewhere to hide. Kaoru not only had steam out of her head, but out of her ears and nose too! She ran after him with all her might.  
  
~At the gate~ " This will be such a surprise to Himura!! I can't wait to see Kaoru and Himura's face!!" Squeaked Misao. " Ya, especialy since you said that you weren't coming to their wedding. I mean, I don't blame you not wanting to come. Who would want to come to busu's wedding?" Misao grabbed Yahiko by the neck and started yelling at him for saying that. Sano and Aoshi leaned on a tree right next to the gate. Sano chewed on his fishbone and Aoshi just was staring at Misao strangle Yahiko. There was no smile on his face, but there was a teeney, teensy little upward on his lips.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a very faint, " Come back here Kenshin! Once I catch you, you have to kiss me with all your might!" They all looked toward the edge of the dojo when a panting Kenshin came running around with a very panting Kaoru right on the edge of him. Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko, and Sano looked at Kaoru jump in the air and Kenshin turn around to catch her as they both fell on the floor. (Kinda like a football game.)  
  
Kaoru on top of Kenshin with Kenshin on his back. They both were smiling and staring into each other's eyes. Kaoru started laughing, " Haha Kenshin! I caught you, now you have to kiss me, you promised!" " Well actually, I caught you. You flew in the air and I turned around and caught you before you hit the ground." Kaoru smirked. " That was my plan, you wouldn't want me to get hurt so I jumped so you would turn around and catch me. My plan worked so, I won." " That you did my love." Kenshin pulled Kaoru's head down and kissed her, not aware of everyone watching in awe. Everyone's eyes bulging out, except Aoshi's of course. Kenshin's kiss was super passionate and very deep as he held Kaoru as close as he could. Yahiko would have said something but was speechless. Now Misao couldn't hold it anymore. " Hey Himura, I never knew you could get so INVOLVED in a kiss." Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes opened and got up as quickly as they could, but were trying so hard to get up they fell back down. There they saw everyone, staring and smirking at them. Kaoru's face turned thousands of shades of red, Kenshin's face was as red as his hair. "Orororo!!" " Ya Kenshin, maybe next time you should run into a ROOM with Missy, not outside where everyone can see you." Sano smirked. Yahiko had an outburst! " I can't take all the mushy stuff! It's so nasty!" " Really Yahiko? Then why are you always coming to the Akabecko? I have seen you try to get close to Tsubame." That voice had only belonged to one person: Tae. Kenshin and Kaoru got up and made sure not to fall down again. Kaoru's blush faded away, " Tae! Tsubame! What are you guys doing here?" " Well we needed to plan on the wedding you know!" Misao and Aoshi had never met them before, so of course she introduced herself and her Aoshi, " Oh!!! So you are Tae? And you are Tsubame? Wow! I have heard so much about you! I am Misao, and this here is Aoshi- sama!" Misao clung Aoshi's arm like a magnet. Aoshi smiled, looking down at her.  
(Wow! That's a first! )  
  
" It is such a pleasure to meet you! I have heard so much about you two from my sister! And yes, this is Tsubame, she is a little shy." Tae explained, " Anyway, Ken, Kaoru, we really need to talk about the wedding. How about we all sit down and talk about it. We only have 3 days you know." " Yes, how about I make some tea. We can all sit in the living room. I'll meet you there." Then Kaoru went off to make some tea while everyone else sat down.  
  
A few minutes later, Kaoru came back with the tea and they started about the wedding at once. Tae started, " I was thinking about a western ceremony here," Then Misao started at the same time as Tae, " You know, maybe we can have the wedding in Kyoto, we can all go on a journey!" Then Yahiko started at the same time as the both of them, " I have heard Tsubame talk about a western wedding, well what's wrong with a Japanese wedding?" Sano started at the same time as well, " We need to have lots of food and Sake at the wedding as well, what if Hiko arrives? He'll drink all the sake and leave none for me!" Aoshi was looking at everyone talk and was trying to hear what they were saying. Kenshin and Kaoru just sat there, holding each other's hand, while Kaoru was also trying to listen and all Kenshin said was " Orororo."  
  
Kaoru couldn't take it, " HOLD IT!" Everyone stopped. Kaoru looked at the quiet faces and continued, " One at a time please! Otherwise no one can understand eachother! Tae, you go first." " Okay, Tsubame and I were thinking about a western wedding, instead of a Japanese wedding." " What's a western wedding like?" Asked Kaoru. Tae knew all about western traditions, " Well, there is the person who is legal for giving a marriage there, I think a priest. The priest says all the blessings and then in some parts each person repeats it. Then the priest, (If it is called that. Sorry if I get what the priest person is called wrong.), says to the husband, ' you may now kiss the bride ' and then Kenshin kisses Kaoru and you two are married." Kaoru liked the idea, " That doesn't seem too bad. Is there a reception afterwards Tae?" " Yes, of course. Everyone has food and drinks and dances." " Well that sounds fun. What do you think Kenshin?" Kenshin was wishing that Kaoru wouldn't ask his opinion, " Well I like whatever you want to do Kaoru." " Does everyone get to come to a western wedding?" asked Yahiko. " Yes! Of course!" Tae answered. Misao loved the idea. " A western wedding sounds great! I want a wedding like that when I get married. Right Aoshi?" " Um.well.of course." Aoshi had no clue what to say to the girl clinging to his arm. Though in his mind he loved that girl clinging to his arm. Everyone laughed at Aoshi trying to struggle through that question. Sano got anxious. " Since that is settled. Let's get everything decorated. We are having the wedding here, so lets get going!"  
  
For the next 2 days everyone was bringing flowers and lots of decorations. All the guys went and rented tuxedos for the best man and the other men there. Sano was the best man. They picked out a very nice tux for Kenshin too. Yahiko was the ring barer. All the woman went out and got a very beautiful wedding gown for Kaoru. It was white and the top had no straps. Till the waist it had beautiful silk patterns and from the waist down it was all plain silk. The veil went as long as Kaoru's hair let down. The bride's maids gowns were very pretty as well; they had no straps and they were replicas of the wedding gown, though they were a very pretty lavender. Tsubame was the flower girl. Everything was set for the wedding at the Kamiya Dojo. It was going to be a small wedding. Everyone they knew or had fought with before was going to be the audience. Everyone was getting very excited. On the night before the only people in the dojo were Kenshin and Kaoru. They were both getting queasy off the pressure. Mainly, Kenshin. They both were sitting on the Dojo edge and were staring at the stars. Kenshin was leaning against a post and Kaoru sat on his lap with her arms around his neck. He held her waist to keep her close and secure. " Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, "Are you still awake?"  
  
" Yes." Kaoru replied. " Are you excited about tomorrow?" Kaoru turned around and looked Kenshin's violet eyes. " Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I get to be Mrs. Himura. Though I am a little nervous to be up there in front of other people. But I have no reason to be afraid because you are there with me. I love you Kenshin, no matter what happens." Kenshin was relived by her words. " I'm glad. I love you too, almost-to-be- Mrs. Himura." Kaoru giggled. She tightened her hold around his neck and he tightened his hold around her waist. Kenshin kissed her, a sweet innocent kiss.  
  
" Let's go to sleep Kaoru. We have a big day ahead of us."  
  
AN: Ha! You thought that I would make the wedding in this chapter! Ok, well, I would have but the chapter would have been way too long so it will defiantly be the next chapter! Thanx for reading! Review also! Plz??????????? ^_____^ Luv ya! -Monkey-fairy P.s. I will get the next chapter up around this week. Possibly next week! Bye! 


	5. preparations

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you! It has brightened my day. You see...my month hasn't been very good. Like, on December 4th my grandma died and on the 14th my grampa died!!!!! I was sooooooooooooooo sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, let me get on with the end of the story. Hope you like it! O ya...  
  
THANK YOU for all the reviews!!! For all those people you all can have lots and lots of cookies!!!!!! And I had no idea that the no anonymous (sp?) review thing was on! I am so sry! Anyway...I promise that this chapter will be good! I love you all!!! Well, and Kenshin of course...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin! Sadly...I never will...  
  
Worthy of Her  
Chapter 5  
  
That day was Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding day. But the couple was soundly asleep in their room, and at precisely 6:00 am...Kenshin woke up.  
  
' Woah. Where am I? That was the weirdest dream I had ever had! I am so tired...oh my god! Where's Kaoru!?'  
  
Kenshin's head shot up and looked around for her. Then he saw her. She was in his arms peacefully sleeping.  
  
' She's right here. She is so beautiful. What day is it today? Something tells me that it is a very important day. But somehow I can't remember. Oro! I'm losing my memory! I'm getting old! I'm experiencing the stages of life! Shoot! I'm not even married and I'm old!! Wait...marriage. Something tells me that someone is getting married today. But who?'  
  
Kenshin slowly got out of bed. He made sure that he didn't wake up Kaoru. He was sulking down the hall and when he reached the kitchen he made some tea, sat down and was very sad since he couldn't really remember anything except Kaoru.  
  
10 minutes later-  
  
Kaoru woke up.  
  
' Today is important. I know it! But what's going on today? Where's Kenshin? Hm...he must have gone to make tea or something. I am so tired. Why can't I go back to sleep? Oh well...I'll get up and sleep on Kenshin. Maybe he's the key for me to go to sleep.'  
  
Kaoru got and sulked down the hall. She saw Kenshin sit there and he drank his tea. Kaoru went to him and laid her head on his lap.  
  
" Kenshin? What's wrong?"  
" I'm old. And you? You seem sad." " I'm tired."  
" Oh...do you feel that something is going to happen today? Because I can't remember." Kenshin asked.  
" I don't know. I have that feeling too." They both had droopy eyes and Kaoru fell asleep while Kenshin sipped his tea. He then put the tea down and stroked Kaoru's hair. He was very glad that she loved an old man like him.  
  
At around 9:30, Kaoru woke up and still had droopy eyes. They both just sat there. Like the world was going to end and there was no meaning to be happy. Kaoru also had poured herself some tea and remembered what Kenshin had said to her.  
  
" Why do you think your old?"  
" Because I can't remember what day it is, and I had a weird dream. That dream kind of showed me that I am an old man, that I am."  
  
" Well, I can't remember what day it is either. Maybe I'm old too. We're both old!"  
  
At the same time the couple both sighed, then sipped their tea together. That's when a group of people stormed into the dojo! "SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Sano, Misao, Aoshi, and Megumi all had smiles on their faces to see the couple. But the smiles faded and they all got out of their surprise position and stared at Kenshin and Kaoru, who didn't even care about anything at the moment.  
  
" What the heck is wrong with you people! It's a very happy day today!" Misao was super annoyed with the attitude in the air of the dojo.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both at the same time said, " We're old."  
  
Sano couldn't believe it! " You' re not old! How can you two be old? Really! Tell what the heck is with the doom and gloom around here?"  
Kaoru answered for Kenshin; " We both can't remember what day it is. That means, that we're old."  
  
" Busu! Today is your big day though! You guys are so dumb! You both have wanted this day to come! Grrrrrr!!!" Yahiko was really mad.  
  
" Yahiko is right! We have been through so much and through that time, Kaoru, you have been day dreaming over Sir Ken! The same goes for you Kenshin!"  
  
" Then give us some hints! Because all I know is that I love Kenshin and want to be with him for the rest of my life." Kaoru stated.  
" Oro! The same goes for me about Kaoru. But that is all I remember about today. Why won't you tell us?"  
  
" We won't. We will give the redhead oro- chan and you Kaoru some clues. But that's all!!!" Misao was very angry. How could anyone forget their wedding day?  
  
Megumi started, " Clue #1, this day your love will be bound together."  
The couple stood up, and stared blankly at Megumi.  
Tae continued, " This day has a ceremony, and rings!"  
Nothing came out of the lovebirds.  
Misao had steam coming out of her ears; " Me and my Aoshi- sama came all the way from Kyoto to see you guys as a couple!" Kenshin and Kaoru still didn't say anything but just held hands. Aoshi stared at Misao. In secret he loved the way Misao called him 'Aoshi-sama'.  
Sano couldn't take it anymore! " After this day, you," He pointed at Kenshin, " can make her," He pointed at Kaoru, " have little mini Kenshin and Kaoru's run all over the dojo!!!"  
  
" Sano! We would have to be married..." Kenshin's memory flooded back into his head. Kenshin turned his toward Kaoru, his eyes wide. Kaoru's eyes wide as well, her memory had come back too. " Kenshin..." Kaoru said. " Kaoru..." Kenshin said at the same moment. Then they both grasped eachother's hands and yelled at the same time, " Oh my god!!!!! Today's our WEDDING DAY!!!!"  
  
At noon- (2 hours away from the ceremony)  
  
Everyone still couldn't believe that Kenshin and Kaoru had forgotten their own wedding day.  
" How in the world can a couple forget the hell day in which they get married? Seriously!" Sano bit a part of his fishbone.  
" I agree. Plus, with all the decorations around the dojo. Who would put white decorations everywhere just for fun?" Megumi was having trouble pinning a white ribbon up the top of the entrance for where the bride would walk in. She started falling off the stool when strong arms caught her around the waist.  
" S...Sano?" She looked up at him. " Knowing Kenshin and Kaoru, someone is going to get hurt. We can't have our best doctor get hurt as well. Right?"  
  
He set her down on her feet and she looked up at him. " I guess you are good for something around here aren't you?" Sano gave her the I-just-saved- you-don't-mess-with-me look. Megumi continued, " but, thank you."  
"Anytime fox. Anytime..." They both were staring into each other's eyes. A blush crept up to Megumi as she looked away. " Um, have we finished all the decorations?" Megumi wanted to get on another subject. Sano blinked and looked around everywhere, " Yep. I think we have."  
  
~ At the other side of the dojo  
  
Kenshin was nervous. He wasn't nervous with his wedding with Tomoe. Though, that wasn't in front of anyone. Misao sat next to Kenshin on the step of the dojo. " Nervous Himura?"  
" Yes."  
"But, weren't you married before?"  
" Yes, but that was in secret. Ugh... I think I'm going to be sick." He put a hand to his stomach and put his head between his knees.  
" Geez Himura. Your only getting married!!! I would hate to se you when Kaoru has a baby!" Kenshin looked at her in surprise. " No Himura. She is not pregnant." He put his head back down. " But I think she will be in the next week."  
" Misao!"  
" Ok! Ok, sorry Himura." ' This is so much fun.' " But really, girls have the tough life." Kenshin looked at her with why-is-that look. Misao explained, " because, we have to give birth! And we have to make sure we look pretty, do all the housework, I know Himura, you do that stuff, but imagine yourself as Sano." Kenshin looked at her in surprise.  
Misao continued to horrify him, " And well, have you ever had a cramp? A really bad one, like your going to die?"  
" Well, once, maybe twice."  
" In your whole life?" She moved her head towards his and raised her eyebrow.  
" Yes, in my whole life, that I have." He moved his head back. He was scared.  
  
" Well, that is nothing, us girls, we get those once a month!!! Sometimes more!!!" Kenshin fell over with a horrified face and looked at Misao. She nodded, then stood up and laughed.  
" Your such a dork Himura." She walked away laughing. Kenshin laid on the floor. " Maybe I should give Kaoru more credit."  
  
~ One hour later and one hour till the ceremony  
  
Tae had brought over tons of food from the Akabecko, with Tsubame and Yahiko's help. They spread it all on tables for the reception afterwards. People were arriving every minute. The hired priest had arrived too and was getting ready.  
  
Last minute decorations were being put up and Kenshin and Kaoru were getting dressed in different rooms with the help of friends.  
  
~ Kaoru's room  
  
"You really look beautiful Kaoru." Tsubame said in awe. " I guess my western idea wasn't too bad." Tae stated.  
" Ya, plus, maybe Aoshi-sama will notice something in me after wearing this brides maids gown. I feel so much older."  
Megumi straitened out the bottom of the wedding gown Kaoru was wearing. "Sure Misao, sure..."  
Kaoru felt so nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach and couldn't believe she was marrying the man of her dreams.  
" Kaoru? Is something wrong? You haven't talked much at all." Misao said as putting on Kaoru's tiara/veil.  
"No, I'm fine, I think I'm just nervous." She sighed.  
Misao laughed. " You should have seen Kenshin earlier today! He was a sick as a dog! He was so nervous! He even had his head between his knees. I couldn't resist. I had to scare him some more."  
Kaoru turned from the mirror and looked at Misao, smiling. Everyone else came around Misao too. " What did you tell him?" Tae couldn't keep quiet.  
Misao answered, " I told I couldn't wait to see him when you would have a baby!" She looked at Kaoru. " But, then he thought that you really were pregnant Kaoru. I told him no, but to make it worse I told him about the girl things in life. He almost passed out!" All the girls started giggling. Kaoru sighed in relief, as Kenshin was also nervous like her.  
  
~ Kenshin's room  
  
Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi, and surprisingly Hiko, (who had shown up earlier that day) were helping Kenshin with his tux.  
" I'm glad you picked the black tuxedo Kenshin. White, just wouldn't fit you. I mean, would the former hitokiri battosai really wear white?"  
  
Hiko was talking to Kenshin, with Yahiko listening in, while Sano was trying to talk with Aoshi. " Soooooooooooooooooo, Aoshi! Icicle man, we all know you love Misao! When are you going to make a move? Huh?" Aoshi raised an eyebrow. " Well, how would you know that I like her?" " Duh! It's so obvious! I mean, she loves you. We read your mind and know that you love her back. For example, when she clings to you, you don't push her off. You kinda, in your own world, cling to her also! Right?" Aoshi gave Sano a look that told Sanosuke if-you-say-one-more-word-on-the- subject-I'll-rip-your-throat-out-and-send-you-to-hell, so Sano decided to help Kenshin out with Hiko and Yahiko. Hiko and Yahiko were having questions about Kenshin's hair.  
  
" He should put his hair in a high pony tail! I mean, he wants to look good! A low ponytail just is too boring! Plus, it would make him look old." Hiko liked the idea of a high ponytail. But Yahiko thought otherwise. " Hello! You're so dumb! People would think that Kenshin would be the battosai if he had a high ponytail, it would freak Kaoru out! Kenshin is Kenshin with his low pony-tail." Sano heard the conversation, well, fight, and decided to join in. " Well, I agree with shorty here," Yahiko didn't like the 'shorty'. " a low pony tail is Kenshin, plus, well, a high pony tail makes Kenshin look like a girl. No offense Kenshin." Sano looked at the stool where Kenshin was supposed to be, but he wasn't there! Suddenly everyone looked where Kenshin was supposed to be, but he was gone!  
  
Everyone looked around the room, searching high and low, but Kenshin was no where in the room. " Maybe he went out for fresh air." Suggested Aoshi.  
They all walked outside and saw no Kenshin. " Maybe he got nervous and went to do laundry!" Sano suggested. They all walked by where the laundry was, but no Kenshin.  
The guys started panicking! The wedding was in less than a half-in- hour!  
  
" Maybe we need the girls help." Hiko said trying to keep his cool. Everyone agreed with him and Yahiko knocked on the door.  
Kaoru squeaked when she heard the sound and Misao slit the door open for her eye to see whom it was, and of course she saw all the guys. " What do you want?" She whispered.  
" We have some trouble and need your help." Sano whispered back.  
" Who is it Misao?" Kaoru said trying to hide herself.  
Misao didn't want Kaoru to worry on her wedding day. She put on a happy smile and said, " Oh, it's just the guys. They need my help with Kenshin tux. Don't worry so much! I'll be right back!" Misao slipped out the door and faced the guys. Of course she was in her brides maids dress so Aoshi had completely gone into space while looking at her. Misao noticed and smiled of mission complete!  
" Yes? What is it? Does Himura need my help with his bow tie?"  
Instead of answering the guys pulled her outside of the dojo. Sano broke the news first; " Kenshin's gone! We need your help to find him!"  
" WHA..!" Aoshi covered her mouth from screaming.  
" Misao! We don't want anyone worrying!" Yahiko whispered.  
" Ok, ok! Have you looked around the dojo, bathroom, laundry spot?" Misao whispered back trying to keep her voice down. But everyone of course answered, " Yes. We have searched everywhere."  
" Then we all will split up. I have a plan! I want all of you to go back into Kenshin's room and try to stall the wedding by saying that you are still getting ready. I am going to search around Tokyo." Everyone agreed and Misao headed into the streets.  
Misao hoped that her dress wouldn't get ruined as she searched around. Everywhere she looked! It was getting close to wedding time! ' Ahhhh! Darnit! Why did that stupid oro-ing redhead chose to leave now! Of all times! Ok Misao, calm down. If I were Kenshin, where would I be? Kaoru did tell me the place where he said good-bye o he when he left for Kyoto, maybe he's there!' So Misao went to the river where fireflies usually gather. She was starting to lose hope when she didn't see him there. She turned around a tree to face the river and sat down. She sighed and looked down at her feet. Then remembered that sitting in the dirt would get her dress dirty! She got quickly and tried to get the dirt off her. She sighed again and looked around her. She saw a man sitting there wearing a black tuxedo from America, flaming red hair, and a cross-shaped scar on the man's left cheek. He also looked very worried. Misao's face lit up. " I would know that guy anywhere!" She walked over and sat down next to Kenshin. He didn't notice Misao till she sat down, he looked over to whom sat down and found, " MISAO!" " Yes?" " How did you find me!?" " Kaoru had told me about this place and so I thought you might be here! Duh! Himura! You do know that you are getting married in 10 minutes!" Kenshin nodded. " Then why the heck are you out here! You should be in the Dojo waiting for the whole thing to start!" " I can't. I'm afraid." "Afraid? Kenshin Himura is afraid...of getting married? Kenshin, you have nothing to fear, Kaoru is as scared as you. She loves you. If she found out that you ran away she would get the wrong idea! She would think that you don't love her enough for marriage!" " I want to get married to her, I love her with all my heart. I am just afraid of what happened last time I let the person I loved into my life. Now she's in heaven." He sighed and looked at the ground. Misao now understood everything. " Oh! So your afraid that Kaoru will get hurt somehow if you married her? Hmm. Good point. But do you want to know something? Everything is meant for something. Maybe Tomoe was meant to die that way. I mean, now she's in a happier place and she's with her fiancée. She would want this to happen. Plus, not getting married to Kaoru just because you want to protect her, would hurt Kaoru more than dying. Come on Himura. Are you going to live the rest of your life in happiness with a family, or will you hurt the one you love most?" Kenshin looked up at Misao and smiled. He wasn't nervous anymore. He wanted to live his life with Kaoru, and he wasn't going to let his past stop him. " Thank you Misao." " Your welcome." She smiled and looked into the distance and began to realize the time. " Shoot! Kenshin! You are getting married in 5 minutes!" They both got up and raced bck to the dojo, but trying not to ruin their clothes at the same time. ~ At the Dojo People that were invited were in their seats and were very anxious about the wedding. The priest was making last minute preparations. The guys were worried. Should they come out and say Kenshin's missing? Aoshi said no. They would wait for Misao to return with Kenshin. At the very moment, Kenshin walked into the dressing room, panting. Everyone crowded around him as he told the story. ~ 5 minutes later Wedding music was heard as everyone was in position. Yahiko and Tsubame walked down the aisle, arm in arm. Then they got into position as well. Kaoru paced around the doorway, waiting for the right time to come out. She looked around and saw Hiko sneak to his seat. He had grabbed some sake! Kaoru whispered his name and told him to come to her. " Yes future Mrs. Himura?" " Hiko, can you do me a huge favor?" He nodded. " Um. Well, the traditional way for the bride to come out is with her father. But of course, mine is dead. And I wish that he was here, but can you be my ' pretend' father? I mean, you are old enough to be my father. Please?" Hiko laughed quietly, " Of course Kaoru. I would be happy to do that. I do want some honor! Kenshin didn't make me one of his best men, so I would want to do that for you. It's revenge on Kenshin." " Thank you so much Hiko!" She hugged his arm. Finally, the music started for the bride. She walked out with Hiko.  
  
AN: I'm sry once again! This chapter would have been way too long!!! Don't worry...if you look at the bottom of the screen you see that there is another chapter! Thank u soooooooooo much for the reviews!!!! You guys are so awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!! It makes my day...thanx!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Did you forget your wedding day already?

AN: On with the story! If you just came to see the last chapter, lots have happened! You might want to read the other chapters! As I have said a billion times...thank you!!!!! For taking your time to read my story...it means a lot to me. Especially since many have died since I last put up a chapter. Ok! No, more sad stuff! On with the story!  
  
Worthy of Her  
Chapter 6  
  
The music started and Kaoru, next to Hiko, walked down the isle. Kenshin eyes first spotted Hiko. He almost fell over as the thought of Hiko being her father. But, he was old enough to be. Kenshin shook his head slightly and looked to the most beautiful girl next to Hiko.  
' Wow. Is that Kaoru? She is so beautiful; beautiful doesn't even come close! She has matured so much since I first met her. In her body, and soul. I still can't believe that I had been given the chance to start a life with her.'  
Kaoru looked at the tiny crowd for an audience. Then looked as her best friends smiling at her. She gazed over to Kenshin and smiled. She gave a tiny giggle as she saw him gazing at her dress. He also smiled at her. She thought he looked so cute in his western tux.  
  
As Kaoru reached her place next to Kenshin, and Hiko walked over to his seat in the audience, their wedding began.  
  
After the priest talked and talked and vows were made. Yahiko walked over to the couple so they could have the rings. Kenshin picked up his ring for Kaoru.  
  
The ring had a beautiful sapphire with a diamond on each side. Once the ring was on Kaoru's ring finger, her eyes widened on how beautiful her ring was. After Kenshin said the vow Kaoru picked up her ring for him. It was a gold ring with carved designs in it. Then she put that ring on Kenshin's ring finger and said her vow to him.  
Then those magic words from the priest came, " You are now husband and wife," he looked over to Kenshin, " You may now kiss the bride."  
Everyone started clapping and Kenshin stepped over to his wife, put the veil that covered her face over her head, put his hand up to her chin and kissed her. Kaoru kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. After the kiss ended, a happy Mr. and Mrs. Himura looked at everyone. They were all standing on their feet and cheering.  
Since the reception was held in the same room, Tae had moved all the chairs to the wall for everyone to sit once Kenshin and other people spoke about their marriage.  
The priest had left to go to another marriage and everyone was talking to one another and eating food.  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat down in extra chairs hand-in-hand drinking sake. They spoke no words, but just smiled and looked at everyone around them. They looked at Misao and Aoshi. Misao was talking to him, then she stopped. She stared into his eyes, then put her head down and sighed. She walked over to a chair, and pulled it over to Aoshi. She stood on the chair, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kenshin and Kaoru gasped and started laughing as Aoshi pulled her off the chair and kissed her back! Kenshin pulled his wife onto his lap at that moment and they both looked over at Sano and Megumi. Sano was fussing over his bandaged wrapped hand. Somehow, he had hurt it again. Megumi was also trying to examine his hand but, of course, Sano was trying to get away from her. Then Megumi finally grabbed a hold of his other hand and pulled him near to her. Sano stayed still and stared at Megumi as she looked at his hand. There was smile on his face. Megumi's face turned up to look at his. They gazed at each other. Kaoru started giggling and turned her face towards Kenshin, " Looks like everyone is starting to be in love. Sano is going to kiss Megumi. I know it!" " Your right my Kaoru. Sano just did right now." He edged his face to look somewhere else. " And so has Yahiko!" Kaoru turned her face quickly, " Yahiko has kissed Megumi?" " No! Yahiko has just kissed Tsubame!" " Oh. How cute. Yahiko just had his first kiss. And he is only 11! I didn't have my first kiss till I was 18! That's all your fault Kenshin." She turned her face to his. " Oro! Why mine?" He looked so confused. " Because you had so many chances to kiss me when I was 17, but no. You waited and waited and then Enishi happened and now I am 18 and then I had my first kiss. But I am glad that it was with you!" Kaoru put her arms around his neck and kissed her husband. Kenshin smiled and returned her kiss.  
  
" Excuse me everyone!" Hiko yelled to get everybody's attention. Everybody looked his way. Hiko walked in front of the people and looked toward Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru got embarrassed and got off Kenshin's lap and onto the seat next to him. Hiko continued, " I am very pleased and happy with Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage. It is so good to see that my stupid apprentice has found the right girl. It seems only yesterday when I found the poor kid. Everyone around him was dead. He should be thanking me. But I don't even get to be the best man!" Everyone chuckled.  
  
" Instead I get the greatest honor of walking the bride down the isle." Hiko looked towards Kenshin, " Hey Kenshin, I bet you can't wait for tonight!" Kenshin turned red as everyone laughed, " Hiko!" Kenshin whispered trying to tell him to shut up. Kaoru just laughed at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin got up and went next to Hiko. Hiko chuckled and left to watch Kenshin talk in front about his marriage. Kenshin took a deep breath and began, " Your right Hiko. I can't wait for tonight. But not the way you're thinking! I can't wait because it will be the first night that I will share with my wife." Everyone awed. " I am very happy and thankful that I can share the rest of my life with this special person. Kamiya Kaoru. Actually, Himura Kaoru now.  
  
My past has been dreadful as you all know, but all I remember after my first wife died," Kaoru got up and walked next to Kenshin, " everything was in black and white. But the moment I saw Kaoru for the first time I saw color. Only a tiny bit though. The more I stayed with Kaoru, the more color filled in. I hadn't seen the color for ten years, that's how I truly knew Kaoru was the one for me." Everyone clapped and those who sat on chairs stood up. Kaoru put her arms around Kenshin's neck and kissed him.  
  
~ That night  
  
Everyone left the dojo to give the couple some peace. Tae took care of Yahiko and Sano went back to his row house. Kenshin and Kaoru got out of their wedding clothes and put on their yukatas for bed. Though they weren't in bed yet, they were outside lying on the grass. There was a tiny wind so Kenshin held his wife close. Kaoru spoke, " Kenshin, that was really beautiful what you said earlier."  
  
Kenshin smiled, "It was all true love. It was all true..." Kenshin sighed.  
" What's wrong?" Kaoru got half of her body up and laid on Kenshin's chest so she could look at his face.  
"Nothing. It's just once I became a wanderer, I thought that I would be a wanderer for the rest of my life. I never imagined getting the chance to marry again. Not after I killed To..."  
Kaoru put two fingers over his lips, " Kenshin. It's all the past. I know that you truly didn't mean to kill her. Tomoe would have wanted you live happily. That's why she finished your scar. She wanted you to always have a piece of her while you move on." Kaoru sighed and tried to avoid looking directly into Kenshin's eyes, " She forgave you. Now she is very happy in heaven, with her finance. Don't blame yourself for the past."  
" Thank you Kaoru. That meant a lot. I love you so much." Kenshin brought her head down and sweetly kissed her.  
Kaoru had one more question, " Um, Kenshin? What was your dream this morning?"  
Kenshin laughed and told her, " Well, my dream was that I was in the forest looking for you. You know, the day I told you I loved you. And well, I was saying why I loved and that I did and bla bla bla, but then, instead of you coming out to say I love you too, it was a black rabbit!" Kaoru giggled and Kenshin went on, " and then it turned into you and you slapped me! And you said that you didn't want someone 10 years older than you were. Then you walked away."  
Kaoru's mouth was open and she stared down at Kenshin, " Oh my god Kenshin! How sad! That's why you were saying that you were old! You do know that I don't care about our age difference right?'  
  
Kenshin nodded. After looking at the stars once more, Kenshin and Kaoru stood up. Kenshn looked at Kaoru and then swooped her in the air.  
" Kenshin! What are you doing?" Kaoru asked in his arms.  
" Well, I have a question."  
"Yes?"  
Kenshin began by looking into her eyes, " Do you want kids darling?"  
Kaoru giggled, " But we have barely been married for a day yet!?  
" So?"  
" Ok! Let's start a family Kenshin, the Himura family."  
  
THE END AN: I am dearly sorry that I didn't get this up any sooner!!! I have sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy!! Thank you so much for your patience! O! And Ari and Kat...I will read your stories sometime soon...I promise!!! Bye everyone! 


End file.
